Crystal Dreams
by Hoshi wo Tsuki
Summary: All I want is to be free. Not to be a marionette." She told him. The boy on the pegasus outside her window smiled at her, and stretched out his hand. "Then how 'bout I show you what it's like to be free?" His carefree smile on. Like when they first met.


Ok. This fic was inspired by several fan fics on the site, and "Castle in the Sky" by Dj Satomi. (For obvious reasons.) So here's what my imagination gave me, so let's go already!

Disclaimer: I don't own the title, "Shaman King," nor am I with any manga/anime companies in anyway. Though I do own a couple characters, so I DO own them. All characters I didn't make go to their respected owner, Takei Hiroyki-sensei.

* * *

"My lady?" A wispy sounding voice came from the door. The one addressed didn't move from her position. She merely looked at the small girl through the reflection in the window she stared out of. White whipped cream clouds just over the ledge of the kingdom, making it seem like the arctic tundra was seated all around them.

"What is it, Tamao?" The lady asked with indifference.

"Your Father, the King, calling for you." Some silence filled the room for a moment.

"Very well. I will be there in just a few minutes." She told her.

"Yes, Anna-hime." The Princess's lady in waiting stepped outside the door frame, and closed the wooden door with a click. Leaving the princess to go to her father. After a sigh and a brisk closing of her bedroom curtains, she hurriedly walked towards the throne room, where her father sat waiting patiently.

* * *

A knock on the door alerted the king that his daughter was here. He eagerly told her to come in, and step to the left side of the throne.

"If I might ask, Father, what have I been summoned here to do?" Her question furthered when fan fare played, and the wide doors to the outside kingdom opened. A tall man in royal clothing came solo, and bowed before the king. His long, deep brown hair covering hit white cape.

"My King. It's an honor to finally meet you." His voice echoed throughout the grand hall. He looked up at the smiling king, and shifted his gaze upon the princess of the land. "And you must be the Princess of this kingdom. Anna-hime, was it?"

"You are correct. I am she." She curtsied. Not letting her indifferent look fade or falter for a moment. She looked at the man again. "So what's your name?"

"His name is Hao. Prince of the Kingdom of Atholia." The king told his daughter before the prince said so himself.

"That is correct." Hao said with a smile. The king coughed.

"Now then." He stood up, and took his daughter's hand. Hao stood up himself. Knowing what would happen. The king gave Anna's hand to Hao, and the prince gladly accepted it.

Anna did not like where this was going.

"Let it be known on this day,"

She had a very bad feeling.

"the two of you are now engaged to be married!" The king exclaimed to the near empty room. Anna's eyes went wide with disbelief.

"Father!" She turned her head briskly, her long golden locks dancing with the momentum.

"I humbly accept, King of Shaman." Her head cocked back to Hao.

"What!?" But nobody seemed to hear her. Her eyes still wide as she saw her father and "husband-to-be" discussing what'll happen at the wedding. She closed her eyes for a moment, and regained her composer. She walked to the direction of where her room was, and entered. She went back to the position she was in just 10 minutes before. But was scowling.

Some of the clouds had cleared off a bit, revealing some of the land below them. Her gaze shifted from the earth below the kingdom, to the village. Lively people were seen walking the town square. Sounds of laughter could be heard from her top floor bedroom. The only thing Anna liked about being the princess of the land was that she could order people around. Other than that, she despised the life dearly, and wished to be a peasant. She touched her long golden hair in a low ponytail, and let her hand fall on the cloth of her white and gold dress.

_'I hate this! Everywhere I go, I'm told what to do! Why doesn't Father let me choose for myself for once?'_ Her thoughts were interrupted by another one of her ladies in waiting.

"Lady Anna?" The woman's long sky blue hair flowed freely against her dark maid's uniform.

"Yes, Pirika?"

"It's dinner time."

"Very well then." Anna turned and exited her room. Pirika just a few steps behind her lady.

When the two of them entered, Anna was surprised to see a table for two set up. Low lights, red roses. A girls dream date. But, of course, not Anna's.

"What's Father up to now?"

"It seems that he wants us to get to know eachother better." Hao told her in the other entrance to the room. "Seems that he really wants us to be a couple, huh?" He pulled out a chair for Anna, and looked at her unmoving, indifferent face.

"I'm suddenly not hungry." She turned to leave, but was stopped by a guard.

"Y-you wont eat my cooking, my Princess?" The crying chef stood at the kitchen entrance, biting a handkerchief, tears rivering on his cheeks.

"I'm not hungry, Ryu." She repeated. The guard stood steady, blocking her path. "I would like to get through, Amidamaru."

"I cannot do that. King Silva gave me strict orders, my lady." Reluctantly, Anna took the seat, and was pushed in. Hao sat opposite of her, and they began on their soup. Ryu was silently celebrating. There was an awkward silence. At least awkward to Hao. Anna liked the silence.

"So tell me about yourself, Hao." She said.

"Well, I have a little brother. He's really cute an carefree." He said. "I'm also skilled in fire dancing. I quite enjoy it."

"Is that so?" She replied. She look a piece of bread, and spread some butter on it.

"Now tell me about you." She paused, and lowered the piece to speak.

"I just like to dream." She put simply. "Other than that, I have no interest in anything else. I'm merely a marionette."

"Yes, but a marionette who knows what she wants, and tries to put out her true nature." He said teasingly. Anna swore that she was going to throw up if he tried to act sweeter.

"Yes. But I was raised to be obedient. I hate it, but I have to follow orders." She took a bite of her bread, and swallowed before continuing. "I wish I were a peasant. Happy an lively. No strings attached to me and having fun. And I ESPECIALLY wish that I could choose whom I marry." Hao smirked.

"You and me both." He said bitterly, and almost silently.

* * *

The rest of dinner went by without a hitch. They were perfectly behaved, and learned all about eachother. But their feelings for eachother didn't change at all.

They still didn't like the other at all.

Hao especially.

He sat in his guest room, and thought about Anna.

"She's interesting to say the least." He said to himself. "But she isn't really the girl of my dreams." He looked to his window, to see the distant million stars. White feathers flew silently with the wind. 'The pegasus must be out on an evening flight.' He thought. He lay his head on his head, and looked out more intently. After a while, he got ready for his evening slumber, and slept almost instantaneously.

* * *

Anna didn't sleep. Well, she got into bed and lost consciousness, but never slept. She didn't like it. But she seemed so rested all the time. Despite not sleeping.

Tomorrow was Sunday, and she would have the day of. She would go to church, and talk to Mother Superior about this situation. She wasn't about to let it get out of hand.

She changed to her night gown, and got into her bed. Her sheets covering her body. It took her a little while to actually close her eyes, but she lost consciousness, and waited for the following morning.

* * *

Hymns could be heard threw the doors of the church. They echoed through the town, and made everyone so happy. Anna listened, and hummed along. How she wishes that she could go to church with everyone else. But her father says that it'll make everyone nervous and not relax. So she waited until the end of the service, and got ready.

Her clothes when she snuck into town were like her subject's clothes. A brown skirt with moccasins, and a white puffy shirt. Her hair was still in that low ponytail of hers. She would always steal glimpses of the townsfolk with ease. Without anyone knowing who she really was. The smells of the fresh baked bread. The sounds of children playing. The music that fills the ears so beautifully. Anna wished ever so to be part of it officially. But, alas, that day will never come.

She opened one of the church doors to see only one woman on the alter, praying. Anna warningly stepped inside, and walked to her side. While waiting for Mother Superior, Anna prayed as well. Hoping that all of this would end soon.

"Amen." Was heard through the grand church from the two girls. The nun beside Anna looked over at her, and smiled sweetly.

"Is there anything that I could help you with, Anna-sama?" She asked.

"Yes, Jeanne." Anna stood up, and sat on one of the benches. "My Father's making me marry to this guy that I don't like all that much. How do I get this offa my back?" She asked.

Jeanne thought about that for a moment. Her being a nun, she's never thought about such a thing as marriage before.

"I guess, just be honest with the King. I'm sure he just wants what's best for you, so tell him that you don't want this." She suggested. Her red eyes filled with warmth.

"But I don't know, Sister Jeanne. I've never done such a thing to Father." Anna told her friend quietly. Jeanne took Anna's hands in hers.

"Don't worry. I'm sure that God Himself is watching over you." She said. "I'll pray that He is." Anna smiled slightly.

"Thanks, Sister Jeanne." Anna stood, and headed for the door. She stepped on to the cobblestone road, and her ears were filled with laughter from dances that the peasants were doing. They seemed to be celebrating.

_'I just hope they didn't hear about me getting engaged.'_ She thought. She started for the castle once more, when a hand grabbed her.

"Hey, they need one more couple." The boy said. Anna whirled around, and slapped him. The boy fell onto the cobblestone ground, but quickly recovered. "What was that for?"

A care-free face. Short, deep brown hair. Brown eyes full of life. Just make him grow his hair, give him royal clothes and make him more stern, and nobody could tell the difference between him and Hao.

"I hate being surprised." She said coldly. Surprisingly enough, the boy was up on his feet again, and was smiling a stupid grin. It kinda irritated Anna, but at the same time, lifted her thoughts of everything else.

"Well, anyway, the towns folk says that they need one more couple." He stretched out his hand. "So how 'bout it?" Inwardly, Anna was growing happier. She could experience what it would feel like to dance in the town square.

"But I've never folk danced before." She said.

"Don't worry. Everything will work out." He told her. His hand still up. "My name's Yoh. What about you?"

She layed her hand in his.

"Anna."

* * *

Step step twirl and lift. The music played loud and clear as they danced.

Both Yoh and Anna. Dancing in unison with the rest of the people. Her right hand in his left, and her left hand on his right forearm. His left hand clasped over hers, his right hand on her waist.

Eyes interlocked with eachother, never leaving the others. No matter what.

Step, step, step, twirl, step step step lift.

He supported her with strong, yet gentle hands. A feeling of flying washing over her.

One might tell you, dare they say, that her lips tugged at the corners.

One might tell you, dare they say, that a little squeak came from her throat because of the dance.

One might tell you, dare they say, that she was happy.

One might tell you, dare they say, that her cheeks and the bridge of her nose was pale red.

One might tell you, dare they say.....

That Princess Anna had fallen in love at first sight.

* * *

Yes! My newest fan fic is done!

So how do you guys like it? I really hope I can continue this more.

But I need you to read, review, send ideas and send to fiends first. So cya there!


End file.
